The Chocolate Factory
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Willy Wonka the greatest candy making Wizard in history, has decided to let five wizards or witches into his factory, never seen by anyone but him and his workers, all under the age of seventeen. CH 1&2 REDONE 7.26
1. The Beginning

**Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**

**By: Helen Li**

Willy Wonka was the greatest wizard by far…in terms of his candy discoveries. Every child wizard or witch's sweets were derived from the amazing wizard's factory. Yet even with magic, it was hard to tell how he created some things because it wasn't like a charm for it didn't wear off. In fact, you could hardly tell it was intoxicated with magic at all because it passed the radars to be sold in the muggle world under the same name, just as a muggle.

But that was just one mystery.

The second was that no one knew where his factory was. No one had ever seen Willy Wonka, either. So when newspapers printed stories about him, and oh they did, there was never a picture to be seen of the infamous wizard or his workers.

Yet this was a clever move to prevent from any possible break-ins because his candy was _dangerously_ popular.

In fact, there wasn't one student or professor at Hogwarts _without_ some of his creations.

And then, one day, the Daily Prophet came out with the most interesting headline which caught everyone's attention. They had received an owl from Willy Wonka himself and printed out what it said.

_Dear Wizards and Witches,_

_I have decided to allow **five** lucky children to come to my factory. And yes, they may only be children (under the age of seventeen, please). In five of my chocolate bars (any flavor, mind you) it will react as a sort of portkey (untraceable, I'm afraid and will only activate if the holder is in fact under eighteen) when you touch the chocolate and it will automatically take you to my factory! When you arrive, you may arrange for a parent to come._

_Good day to you all and have fun searching,_

_Willy Wonka

* * *

_

**The First Four Portkeys**

"A chance to go to Willy Wonka's factory!" Ron exclaimed as he read the Daily Prophet. Ron, Harry and Hermione were studying in the Gryffindor common room or at least, Hermione was.

He sat back down, or more like collapsed, in disbelief. Harry sat next to him on the couch and shrugged.

"Who is Willy Wonka anyways?" Harry asked as he abandoned his homework.

"_Who_ is _Willy Wonka_?" Ron's jaw dropped. "You don't know!"

"Um…no. Does he make Chocolate Frogs or something?" Harry replied.

"Harry…Willy Wonka is _the_ creator of candy! The best, anyways. Think about all the candy everyone sneaks into Hogwarts…Willy Wonka made them all!" Ron explained in an excited voice.

"Oh…you mean the new craze of candy is all Willy Wonka?" Harry was quite amused.

"Harry, do you even read the newspapers? Ever since Willy Wonka started making candy again, which was over the summer ("Obviously when I was at the Dursleys," Harry muttered), everyone is back under his magic. Except…he doesn't use magic in his candy." Ron replied.

"So why did this guy stop and all of a sudden come back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh right, you weren't here when he incredibly popular but he fired all his workers due to spies, I suspect Death Eaters (Harry rolled his eyes), and so for the longest time there _were_ no workers and you can't make candy with that can you? And he changed the location of his factory and everything so I'm guessing he just finished." Ron shrugged. "But honestly, _read_ the papers."

"Well sure I read the newspapers...sort of anyways. I saw his name a couple of times but I was mostly watching on news about you know, _Voldemort_." Harry said sarcastically.

Ron shuddered at the sound of the name.

"But did you know that You-Know-Who also eats Wonka's candy?" Ron pointed out.

"How do _you_ know?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Death Eaters have gone into stores before buying tons of candy." Ron folded his arms defensively.

"Maybe the Death Eaters like the candy then," Harry shrugged.

Ron frowned at this for he didn't know a proper response.

"Oh will you guys quit chatting about that candy rubbish? It's only bad for your teeth." Hermione looked up from her homework scowling.

"Well 'Mione, didn't know you were there," Ron snapped.

"What? Just because I'm _actually doing my homework_?" Hermione retorted.

"You mean you're not doing ours?" Ron's face fell.

"Ronald Weasley you are so completely selfish sometimes." Hermione said furiously as she scribbled with her quill on her parchment paper. "This _Willy Wonka_ rubbish is really getting on my nerves! It's just a way for him to make so much more money with everyone buying chocolate everywhere to find the portkey."

"Say, wouldn't it be easy to crack if it's a portkey?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well it's not easy to crack because it's untraceable and impossible to tell apart from a normal chocolate bar. There _are_ wizards and witches out there already trying to find ways but so far the game is still going on." Hermione said knowingly.

"How do you know so much about this all if you hate candy?" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Ron, it's not the candy I'm thinking about. It's the challenge to think of a loophole or way." Hermione explained.

"You mean you're going to try to hack your way through…like cheating?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No way, I'm just going to test out a few theories of my own but I'm not going to actually take the portkey if I find it. That would be unrighteous." Hermione said haughtily.

"Then what would you do with it?" Ron snorted.

"Auction it off for money for charity," Hermione said simply.

"Yeah, take it to 'Mione to ruin all the fun," Ron grumbled.

But it wasn't just the Trio discussing the whole Willy Wonka frenzy…it was everyone else as well.

* * *

"Well _my_ father can buy _all_ the chocolate bars so that I can find the portkey." Draco drawled in front of his Slytherin crew, but loudly so that others could hear. Fortunately the Great Hall was extremely chatty with the new topic and not many heard him anyways. 

"Oh Draco, that's _brilliant_," Pansy cooed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But…how are you going to unwrap all of them?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"You _idiot_! There are simple spells to _unwrap chocolate_. All I have to do is touch them all. And you know what they say; if you touch it you have to eat it." Draco smirked.

"You won't get fat now, will you?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"You won't keep it all, will you?" Goyle asked hopefully.

Draco didn't even bother mentioning that he was _joking_ and that there were spells to counter weight gains.

* * *

Down at the Ravenclaw table however, things were quite…crazy. 

"OH MY GOD CHO CHANG FOUND A PORTKEY!" Padma shrieked as a Marshmallow Delight wrapper fluttered to the ground.

"Where is she?" someone chirped.

"Obviously to the factory!" another one replied.

"Wow, one portkey was found by a _Ravenclaw_."

Every Ravenclaw was indeed proud of the achievement. The _first_ portkey and it was one of them. What was even better was that they soaked in the glory because no other portkey was found that day. There was a fake one reported though. And the wizard who _faked_ it was the most...least likely to be thought of a chocolate fan.

* * *

The faker sat in a dark cave surrounded by other wizards and witches. There was a lake nearby butthe waterwas nearly pitch black. Eyes peered out in the dark, daring anyone to walk by.It was a gloomy place, fit for only one person. 

"I _told_ you to _get me that portkey_!" Voldemort hissed at his throne. "And apparently your fakes don't work! Great, now I'm going to have to kill the writers of the newest article they'll come out with tomorrow. Usually I don't mind death calls but _hello_! I'm busy! I've got to get that portkey!"

All his Death Eaters bowed in fear of his fury. Their newest task was to, in fact, get a portkey or if not that find a way into the factory. And should one of their children get the portkey...they would bring Voldemort as the guardian. Not that he was going to guard the child. As if that would ever happen.

"S-s-s-orry sir," Wormtail cowered before Voldemort casted _Crucio_.

"_Sorry_ isn't going to get me the portkey. _Sorry_ won't do anything! Now GET ME THAT PORTKEY!" Voldemort roared.

A/N: Yes this chapter was re-done. Thank you Philip for helping me out!


	2. The First Four Portkeys

One winner and one fake!  
Yesterday Cho Chang from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became the first witch to find a portkey! Sources say that she was merely eating at her table, unaware of the situation. Her bar came from an owl straight from the factory. (turn to E8 for the rest of the story.)  
And it seems like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been getting his followers to find the portkey as well. It seems that one of his Death Eaters tried to charm a chocolate bar to lead to the factory but Willy Wonka is smarter than that! (turn to B4 for the rest of the story.)

* * *

"Ugh, turn the newspaper away," Ron scrunched up his face in disgust. He had been sulking since he had finished all his chocolate bars and it was quite obvious no one else was going to share.

Harry could tell his friend was jealous but he didn't say anything.

"Say, 'Mione, have you been working on a way to tell which chocolate bar is a portkey?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Actually I have…I just haven't been able to test it on any bars." Hermione murmured as she was working furiously on her homework (or _was_ it her homework!)

"Well we can get you some of those chocolate bars!" Ron said excitedly, all of a sudden eager to help Hermione's research.

"We?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"Well you do have that cloak and the Marauder's Map." Ron pointed out.

"Isn't there a way to order it? Like how Cho did?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yeah but it takes a day and it costs more. ("Does it matter if I'm paying anyways?" Harry grumbled.) Besides, we need it as soon as possible before the rest are found!" Ron said.

"Oh fine, let's go," Harry went upstairs to grab his Invisibility Cloak.

"'Mione, you don't think you could do our-"Ron began.

"Nope, you're doing your own homework," Hermione didn't even glance up.

Ron scowled and Hermione smirked.

Harry came to the rescue before a real row began and they were off to sneak to Hogsmeade like the good boys they were. Meanwhile Hermione worked on her formula, shooting off spells with her wand spontaneously at nothing in particular while mumbling. This of course sent strange looks her way but she shielded them off with that ferocious glare.

And, inevitably more portkeys were found in the mean time.

* * *

An owl flew in the night and straight into Draco's dormitory. 

You see, the many chocolate bars his father had bought were shelled off immediately with a flick of his wand. Then, he gathered the house elves and their job was to touch each bar and then discard it (_not_ eat it). If and when the portkey was found, when it was touched by a house elf (which unfortunately did not count in the wizard/witch child category) it would light up instead and scold it instead. This new plan made it easier for Draco to find it and calmed the nerves if Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle who were still completely lost.

And apparently a bar had scolded a house elf for Draco caught the bar out of his Seeker reflexes (_not_) and immediately disappeared.

"Did Draco just apparate?" Goyle asked slowly.

"You mean _dis_apparate, dummy," Crabbe shoved a chocolate bar down his throat.

"No you idiots you can't apparate _or_ disapparate off Hogwarts grounds!" Pansy hissed. "He must have gotten one of _the_ chocolate bars."

"What chocolate bars?" Goyle looked confused.

Pansy groaned, smacked her forehead and walked off.

* * *

And just as that happened, Harry and Ron crawled back into the Gryffindor common room and slipped out of the Invisibility Cloak. 

Hermione let out a small yell.

"You guys should really give me a warning before you just pop out like that!" Hermione snapped.

"Just like you should give me a warning before you just randomly go and not do our homework!" Ron hissed back.

"Ron! I tell you that about every minute of every day!" Hermione whispered back fiercely.

"Um you two don't need to keep your voices down anymore," Harry pointed out.

"Actually, considering what we're doing is, you know _frowned_ upon perhaps…" Hermione hesitated.

"Whisper, whisper," Ron shushed them both.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked softly.

"I sort of combined two spells and a potion…" Hermione murmured as she got out her wand and a vial. Two chocolate bars sat on the wooden table. "You mean to tell me that you go all the way to Hogsmeade only to bring back _two_ chocolate bars."

"That was all they had left ("The Death Eaters must have got to it first," Ron added)," Harry replied.

"Whisper!" Ron elbowed Harry.

"Yeah that's about all you can do," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, give it a shot," Harry ignored the two's bickering.

"Alright…here goes nothing," Hermione drank the potion and spoke the two spells with a flick of her wand. Immediately she grabbed the chocolate bar to the left, unwrapped it and touched it when –

At the precise same moment Harry elbowed Ron back (boys don't forget these things), knocked him off balance so out of pure reflexes he grabbed Hermione's cloak and the next thing they knew they felt a spinning sensation.

"Quickly, under the Invisibility Cloak!" Harry threw it over himself and Ron as soon as they landed. Hermione sat in the open but all three were in awe to their surroundings.

They looked around and saw that they were in a strange hallway. The carpet was striped purple, green and yellow and made of some funny material which seemed to resemble leather and felt mixed together. On the walls were doll figurines that smiled at them and waved as if they were real people. The ceiling was sort of like that of the Great Hall except it was one huge rainbow with clouds…a very _happy_ sort of atmosphere.

"Oh how wonderful, our third winner!" a short man with a tall hat stuck out his hand. The other held a black wooden cane. His hat was purple and he wore a strange green tailcoat and funny shoes. He smiled at Hermione as he couldn't see the other two. "And how _do_ you do?"

Hermione looked around and realized that Harry and Ron were under the cloak and looked back up at the little man. She took his hand, shook it and replied,

"Um, I'm fine. Am I…?"

"Are you what? Alive? Hungry? Excited? I'm not all too sure but you _should_ get out of the hallway and into the waiting room. Surely you'd like some candy," Willy Wonka's eye twinkled.

Hermione gulped as she was _not_ fond of candy.

Harry and Ron gulped because they knew there was no way they could stay under that cloak the entire time.

And so it was for Ron tried to get up but forgot Harry was under it with him, bringing it down.

"Why, hello there," Willy Wonka was a bit taken back. "Are you our fourth and fifth winners?"

"Well –"Harry began.

"Um –"Ron started.

But the question did not need to be answered as someone _else_ arrived.

"Why, vhere could I be? Eez zis zee Candy Factoree?" Fleur brushed herself off.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak rubbish," Mr. Wonka cupped his right ear.

Fleur's face flushed with anger.

Mr. Wonka ignored it and went on.

"Now there isn't supposed to be _six_ winners so how did you all get here?" He murmured to himself.

"Well Harry and Ron must have been touching each other ("_Touching_ eech ozer?" Fleur looked disgusted.) and then have grabbed me." Hermione explained.

"Yes but that doesn't explain how there are _six_ winners now, does it?" Mr. Wonka frowned.

"Yes it does because that's how portkeys work!" Ron replied.

"Who ever talked about _portkeys_?" Mr. Wonka put his hands on his hips.

"The portkey that got us here!" Harry exasperated.

"What _about_ the portkey that got you here? Which, by the way there shouldn't have been six." Mr. Wonka said thoughtfully.

"There _weren't_ six. There was only one for the three of us. Because we were touching each other while touching the portkey we all got here instead of one." Hermione threw her hands up in frustration.

"Vonce again zere iz too many contestants!" Fleur complained.

"Oh shut up Fleur and learn some English," Hermione snapped in annoyance.

Fleur looked deeply offended and proceeded to speak some dirty French words.

"Well excuse _her_ French," Ron snorted.

"Why, I didn't know that about portkeys. So if there was only _one_ portkey amongst the three of you and three have already been found, that leaves… two more!" Mr. Wonka declared.

"Um, no that leaves _one_ more." Hermione counted for him.

"You shouldn't mumble my dear, I'm quite deaf in this ear," Mr. Wonka ignored her.

"But I _wasn't_ mumbling," Hermione protested.

"There you go again, speak up if you want to be heard!" Mr. Wonka turned around and started to the door. "So it's settled, we'll be having more children than planned."

Fleur, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged before following suit, Fleur lurking behind due to her hurt feelings.

"Glad he's not taking it badly," Ron whispered to his two friends.

"He's not taking it badly at all," Harry agreed.

"Not yet, anyways," Hermione replied.

"But what you did…it worked," Ron's eyes widened as he took in everything that had just happened.

"No, not really," Hermione sighed. "All that happened was that I got really hungry so I grabbed a random chocolate bar…and it happened to be a portkey. What do you expect with one day's preperation?"

"Yeah well the whole Hermione getting everything right was getting on my nerves," Ron shrugged.

But Harry wasn't listening to them as they began to row. Because it was then that Harry realized that they were all wizards and witches. Well, not _that_ particular fact but in the sense that there were no _muggles_ and he _did_ sell it to them…didn't he?

"So why didn't any muggles get a chocolate bar portkey?" Harry asked Willy Wonka as he sped up to be next to him.

"Well we can't have a non-magic folk running in my factory now, could we?" Mr. Wonka said knowingly as he shook his cane.

"But you said you don't use magic in your candy…" Harry pointed out.

"Why of course I don't! How else does it get passed the Ministry and sold in muggle places?" Mr. Wonka shook his head at Harry's statement. "Kids just aren't too bright nowadays, are they?"

And with that Harry hung back in confusion until Ron and Hermione caught up.

"Mental, isn't he?" Ron apparently heard the conversation.

"His talent _is_ candy…and it seems to be all his talent is because he definitely knows nothing about portkeys!" Hermione sighed.

"Vat kind of vizard is _he_? He does not know any mageek!" Fleur looked at Willy with utter loathing.

"He just probably hasn't had a chance to use it much," Harry shrugged.

"Apparently," Ron added sarcastically.

They stopped promptly (almost bumping into Mr. Wonka) at a triangular shaped and neon green colored door. Well, it was neon green but then it turned to bright pink and then sky blue and well, let's just say it was just say it was many colors. Willy Wonka pulled out a large brass ring with numerous keys over it. They were all completely different sizes, shapes and colors.

"Why not just use _Alohamora_?" Harry watched him go through them with trial and error.

"Ah, my factory is magic proof ("Zat explains heez lack of mageek!" Fleur muttered to herself.) except for the spells all over it to keep it hidden and protected," Mr. Wonka replied as he still fumbled with the keys.

"But why?" Ron's face was twisted in confusion.

"Well if I used magic all the time, what would my workers do?" Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes.

"And who are zee vorkers?" Fleur dared to speak.

"English, my dear, and oh here's the key! I knew it was some sort of blue," Mr. Wonka murmured.

"But that's orange…" Hermione pointed out.

Nevertheless Mr. Wonka opened the door to reveal another room already occupied with the first two finders.

But before we move on, let's go back to the point where Draco appeared in the hallway and was taken by Willy Wonka to the waiting room. (Because the part when he walked to the door and waited for Wonka to open the door wasn't all that interesting.)

* * *

"Aren't you going to leave it unlocked for the rest of the visitors?" Draco raised his eyebrow after waiting for a long time for him to _find_ the bloody key. 

"My child! There are locks for reasons!" Willy Wonka gave him the look as a teacher does to an idiot pupil. Before Draco could reply he noticed that he was not alone (well, besides Willy Wonka).

"Oh hey Draco," Cho said cheerfully as she got up from the plump yellow and orange striped couch. The walls were covered in fruity wallpapers and the floor was in a spiral pattern of also yellow and orange which was quite dizzy to look at.

"Look the walls are lickable!" Cho was eager to show Draco.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked a little stiffly.

"Ugh, too long! Hours it must have been but I can't quite keep track of time in here. I'm just glad to have some company and even _though_ our houses aren't the best of friends you'll be gracious in a while." Cho sighed.

"I'll be gracious of the Golden Trio doesn't arrive but what are the odds of all three of them coming?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah…" Cho laughed nervously. She didn't like thinking about Harry and certainly didn't want to bump into him.

"Oh right I forgot, you used to be with the Pothead." Draco scowled.

"_Used_ to. I'm completely over that jerk." Cho emphasized Jerk.

"Well that's something we have in common then." Draco smirked.

"…you're over him?" Cho asked blankly.

"No! That he's a jerk!" Draco exasperated.

But it wasn't that long until they heard faint thuds.

"Wow, new winners already?" Cho was impressed.

"Well isn't the Wonka guy going to go and get them?" Draco looked around and saw no sign of him. Suddenly they could hear a loud, enthusiastic voice. Yes, it was distinct enough so that they knew it had to be the weird candy man. "How did he…?"

"I didn't know he went to get you either. There must be another way in there." Cho shrugged.

"I certainly didn't see any other entrances." Draco frowned at this mystery.

"Well let's see who our new friends are," Cho grinned excitedly. Draco didn't return the excitement.

However she didn't walk to the door, she walked to the couch.

"Aren't you going to go to the door?" Draco drawled.

"It's locked from the inside." Cho sighed.

"Right," Draco nodded with a look on his face that said What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-This-Man-And-His-Factory.

The two found themselves sitting down in the couch watching the doorknob for quite a few minutes. Both were incredibly curious as to who the new one or ones were. It seemed forever until the knob finally turned and…

* * *

A/N: Yes I redid this chapter as well. It was too long and although I didn't add much the next one will have more description rather than dialogue. Thank you to my reviewers who gave good constructive criticism _and_ to my beta reader: Phillip! 


	3. Clashes & The Chocolate Room

Draco, chewing on a gumdrop at the time, choked when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in. He noticed Fleur (well, noticed her beauty anyways) but was in a moment of shock. Cho's eyes widened as well when she saw Harry, but the rest she didn't even notice. She quickly looked down at her lap and avoided eye contact.

Harry saw Cho and immediately felt uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground but soon became dizzy. Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes at Draco and before Willy Wonka could say anything the insults began.

"Please, Malfoy, choke," Ron pretended to pray.

Draco managed to swallow the candy (rather than throwing it up) and stood up. The couch was quite comfortable but he had to stand tall around is arch-enemies.

"Why, I didn't know when he said that _witches_ could win that mudbloods were included!" Draco smirked.

Hermione's face turned a little red and she clenched her fists.

"What, did daddy buy you all the chocolate bars in the world?" Hermione taunted as well.

"Actually I was lucky enough that we only bought a first batch of one thousand and the portkey happened to be in there. How did _you_ three find it? Surely the Weasleys couldn't afford many chocolate bars." He gave a stuck up look to Ron.

Willy Wonka had been standing looking quite amused at the brawl that was forming. In fact, he would have let it gone on until death but he then took a glance at his pocket watch and saw that there was no time to waste.

"Now, now children we can chat later. Right now we must decide which parent or guardian or _whatever _("Doesn't he mean _who_ever?" Hermione thought) you want to invite. Let's start off with the first winner! And you are…?" he gestured at Cho.

Cho, who hadn't looked up just yet avoided all other eyes and stared just at Willy Wonka. Her hands were folded in her lap as she happened to be wearing her school robes just like everyone else. Yet she was so nervous that her hands and voice shook.

"I'm Cho…Cho Chang." Cho said shyly.

"Hm, I think I've heard that somewhere before…or perhaps it was just my pots and pans banging this morning when I was in the kitchen." Mr. Wonka pondered aloud. "Anyways, who did you want to bring?"

Normally Cho would have been offended by such a…_close_ to racist comment but she didn't seem to be in a mood to be angry. Everyone else though, was curious as to who Cho wanted to bring since they hadn't met her family members before.

"Um…I'd rather not bring anyone," she hesitated. And so everyone felt a tinge of disappointment but was more surprised as to her choice. Would Willy Wonka allow it?

"Well seeing as though we have more than enough people already…number _two_, who might you be?" Willy Wonka asked Draco.

And it was then that Draco and Cho noticed that there were more than 5 people in the room. (The news of _who_ the people were still sinking in.)

"How did all four of you get here?" Draco snarled.

"Didn't I say we hadn't time to chat? Now answer the question, little blonde boy," Willy Wonka twirled his cane.

Everyone had to bite their tongue to stop from laughing at the last bit of Wonka's comment. _Little blonde boy_. Draco narrowed his eyes at Wonka but didn't put the slightest dent in the strange man's quirky smile.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I should like to bring You-Know-Who." He said coldly.

"You cannot be zerioius!" Fleur gasped.

"Little girl, haven't I _told _you that I only speak English? Speak to be understood, not just heard! Now, who?" Mr. Wonka cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Fleur sulked and therefore remained silent once again. It was hard for her to keep quiet but after being shot down every time…she was beginning to like shutting up more. This benefited everyone else who didn't like hearing her speak so all in all, this was the best thing that had happened since everyone arrived.

"…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Draco tried again.

"Why must he not be named? Surely he has a name," Willy Wonka scoffed.

"He means Voldemort," Harry stepped in, giving Draco a smirk for his cowardice.

"You're not going to just let him in, are you!" Ron squeaked.

"Oh come on, Mr. Wonka already _told_ us his castle was magic-proof for the most part." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't you ever pay attention?"

"Do you even know who He is?" Cho Chang was thinking that if Willy Wonka was so oblivious about everything else, maybe he hadn't a clue who the Dark Lord was in the first place. Of course this would mean that he never read the papers which would be _quite_ strange.

"Oh! Old Voldemort…yes, a very good customer indeed. He orders the most out of everyone." Mr. Wonka nodded knowingly.

Ron mouthed I-told-you-so to Harry. Cho Chang's eyes widened at the thought of Cedric's Killer or at least, the one who issued his death being in the same room with them. Hermione insisted that the magic-proof factory was enough to keep them safe. And Harry was ready for an insult fest with his old foe.

Much to everyone's surprise Wonka whipped out his wand from the inside of his tailcoat. It seemed like a normal wand, nothing colorful about it unlike everything else in this room. He flicked his wand, uttered a spell, and waited.

Silence fell throughout the room as a spiral of blue and purple light whirled in the center of the room and then left again, leaving a man. He coughed a little and then looked up. He was dressed in black robes and wore black gloves so that you couldn't see any of his skin. His red eyes peered out through the robes, however but everything else was just dark.

"Draco…your father shall be rewarded," Voldemort said coldly as Draco bowed and murmured his thanks.

"Why, Voldemort it's been a while since I've seen you!"

And so Mr. Wonka asked the last four and finally learned their correct names. Hermione, just like Cho, didn't bring anyone because both her parents – along with the rest of her family – were muggles, and muggles were strictly banned from Wonka's factory, for reasons unknown (or known, but unreasoned). Of course Draco and Voldemort made nasty comments toward this which only resulted in Harry and Ron insulting _back_ and Cho Chang standing in fear.

Fleur was silent, as usual, because whenever she opened her mouth she was ridiculed. And everyone joined in. Not just Voldemort and Draco. She had tried to tell Willy Wonka her name but that didn't succeed and neither did her answer as to who she wanted to bring. Hermione almost helped her from pity but Ron and Harry held her back.

Harry would have chosen Remus for he knew Lupin had a taste for sweets but if _he_ could barely hold himself back from Voldemort he didn't know if Lupin would do much better. In that case he decided it was best for him to be without a guardian. And Ron had already been pestered by Fred and George enough so that _if_ anyone in the family was to win – Fred and George were going to go.

In the end only Draco and Ron brought people.

"_Absolutely_ honored to meet you," Fred grinned as he shook hands with Willy Wonka.

"You're brilliant, _brilliant_ I say. Have you heard of our prank store? Well we were inspired by you Mr. Wonka. Exploding candies! You're a genius," George added.

"But I don't think I'll be able to tell you two apart," Willy Wonka frowned.

"It's not a problem." Fred waved his hand.

"Yeah, we'll let you know." George winked.

"Well then now that we've got everything in order…I think I'll take you all to the _Chocolate Room_." Willy Wonka's eyes gleamed.

**The Chocolate Room**

"But…shouldn't we wait for the last arrival?" Hermione was the one to notice that there was still one portkey out there waiting to be found.

"You really shouldn't mumble because then I can't understand a word you're saying." Mr. Willy Wonka smiled as he turned around and walked on.

Draco and Voldemort snickered as they followed suit. Fleur grumbled in her French as she forced herself to go and Cho Chang found herself debating whether she should hang out with Fleur or the Death Eater people. In the end she decided that Death Eater was actually better than Fleur.

"Ever wanted to join the dark side?" Voldemort asked casually.

"Well I really don't think I've got the potential, you know…" Cho Chang said nervously as she twiddled her fingers.

"Oh sure you do, you're a Ravenclaw, aren't you? Supposed to be smart? There are jobs for people like that. Not necessarily killing but you know, _planning_ and stuff," Voldemort shrugged.

Draco just nodded and gave Cho a smile…slash smirk. Cho glanced over at the Golden Trio to see that they were in fact studying her.

"Has she gone mental?" Ron commented on Cho going along with the evil people.

"She can do whatever she wants," Hermione retorted.

Harry just mumbled 'yeah' in agreement although Ron and Hermione knew better.

"Well Ronald, we'd love to stay and be your guardian but I think we're going to explore on our own," Fred patted Ron on the head.

"Yeah, later bro," George gave him a playful punch.

The twins then walked down the hall, noticing every painting and decoration within the corridor. It was only a wonder what they should do when there was real candy and creations to see. But they kept to themselves and Fleur decided that following them was the best way to go.

But they all came to a halt and all speech was subsided as Willy Wonka pulled out his ring of keys.

They stood in front of the tiniest door, not even fit for a mouse. If you looked closely you would see that it was striped red, white and blue with sparkles as well.

"That's my patriotism for America," Willy Wonka explained.

"But…you're not American…" Hermione pointed out.

Willy Wonka whipped around.

"MUMBLER!" he shouted before turning back to the door, leaving everyone stunned.

He talked to himself as he was trying to figure out which key it was and then finally a lime green one, small enough to fit in the hole slipped in and twisted. Before anyone could comment on how they would fit in without magic, they all found themselves in a beautiful meadow, it seemed.

Everyone was absolutely in a daze as they looked around. Tall trees and flower beds surrounded them at the entrance. A walkway led to the meadow parts and went on to a huge river of chocolate. Everywhere was some sort of nature and it all smelled great.

"_This_ is the main room." Willy Wonka said proudly. "Do try everything; it's quite tasty I assure you."

"You mean this is all…edible?" Draco plucked a leaf from a tree.

"Why of course!" Willy Wonka took a step forward with his cane. "Everything in this _room_ is eatable. Even I am eatable. But that is called _cannibalism_ my dear children and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

"Where does he get these wonderful facts?" George sighed.

"Bloody genius," Fred agreed.

Hermione had already given up on the twins a _long_ time ago. Ron didn't even notice them anymore. And Harry was too busy noticing Cho Chang.

"Now everyone, _do_ take note of the chocolate river. It is in fact the _only_ chocolate river in the world…although I'm not sure in the universe because you never know what's out there…and it is churned by a waterfall. See the waterfall? Well it's the only proper way to do it!" Willy Wonka used his cane to point at the chocolate.

Hermione took a mental note of this fact so that she would gain at least some sort of knowledge in this trip. Everyone else just saw the chocolate and gaped.

"Alright then, run along and enjoy yourselves." Willy Wonka waved his hand at them. "Go on, shoo. Leave."

And so everyone quickly ran about the room.

Voldemort, Draco and Cho lounged under a gumdrop tree as they chewed, talked and glared at anyone walking by (well, Cho didn't really do that). Fred and George merely walked around, making sketches in a notebook they happened to have with their quills. Fleur followed suit and if it weren't for the factory the twins would have probably noticed. The Golden Trio chattered and went everywhere as well; tasting a bit of everything they passed by.

During this time the last portkey finder arrived in the hallway only to find him without a greeting and locked inside. But fortunately he did not mind since the hall was spacious enough so he re-mounted his broomstick and flew around, practicing moves.

Besides, it wasn't like Viktor Krum meant to find the portkey in the first place. He just ate the chocolate bars as energy bars during Quidditch matches.

Back in the Chocolate Room though, things were already becoming…a mess.

You see, Fred and George had simply stopped to marvel at the huge flower like plant that had taffy all in the middle. It was huge and they just had to draw the amazing taffy plant.

It just so happened to be Fleur's favorite candy.

So she tried to scoop some out but found out that she wasn't tall enough to reach the center. Luckily there were strange candy corn thorns sticking out of the green stem so she used those to hoist herself up. Once she bent over to take some taffy…she lost her balance and fell in.

Taffy is not something that you would like to fall in because of the sticky substance. And Wonka's taffy is probably the stickiest out of everything.

Fleur screamed for help but it was muffled for she did fall face first. And so no one could understand a word she was saying as her legs stuck out of the taffy.

"Wow," Fred stared at Fleur.

"I don't think that was there when we first got here," George stopped sketching.

The evil people under the gumdrop tree could see everything from where they were and burst out into laughter. The Golden Trio heard the commotion and hurried to the scene just as Willy Wonka arrived.

"What seems to be the problem?" Willy Wonka asked the twins.

"Someone fell into the taffy…" George pointed at the flower.

Wonka turned to the flower which held Fleur's yells.

"I swear she's trying to say something…" Wonka murmured.

"Aren't you going to do something to help her? She'll suffocate!" Harry burst out in impatience.

"Suffocate in taffy? Impossible!" Willy Wonka snapped. "But I should get my workers to help pull her out."

And with a snap of his fingers, everyone awaited eagerly to see the mysterious workers.

Strange short men with green hair popped out of the bushes and ran towards Willy Wonka. They stopped to stare at the visitors and burst into a fit of giggles as the whispered in their own language.

"What are _they_?" Draco asked disgustedly. Voldemort merely chewed on some of the grass for it was very tasty.

"_They_ are Oompa Loompas," Willy Wonka grinned. "Now, if you would help pull this girl out of the taffy pit and then de-stick her in the de-stickify room."

"De-stickify room?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Write that down, a de-stickify room," Fred instructed George.

The Oompa Loompas immediately jumped on the leaves and began to pull on her feet as the yells became louder. With at least a good ten of them helping out, Fleur began to come out and her screams were becoming well heard.

"MY AIR!" she yelled.

"Air?" Voldemort asked amusedly.

"She means hair," Cho explained.

"Ah," Voldemort replied with a nod.

And it was quite unfortunate as her hair seemed to be extremely stuck within the taffy and so when she finally came out after screams of pain that everyone had to endure, or stick some candy within their ears to block it out, she had patches of hair missing and was in absolute tears.

"I must say…you _are_ going bald," Wonka piped.

Fleur burst into sobs as the Oompa Loompas took her away to the de-stickify room.

Everyone exchanged glances amongst themselves, wondering what Willy Wonka had planned for them next.


End file.
